Sex Stories
by Maria Whitman-Menzel-Malfoy
Summary: Long and random. They tell each other how and who they lost their virginity to, Elphaba and Galinda break the news of their love affair to Galinda’s parents, more sex stories, and a bonus surprise and TONS of drama!… [please R&R]
1. Chapter 1

Sex Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked….but that would be totally sweet.

Summary: Long and random. They tell each other how and who they lost their virginity to, Elphaba and Galinda break the news of their love affair to Galinda's parents, more sex stories, and a bonus surprise and TONS of drama!… please R&R

_(Shiz university, Galinda and Elphaba's dorm)_

"Elphaba, I have a question." Galinda said to her green yet sweet friend and dorm roomie.

"Yes, Galinda, what is your question?" Elphaba asked sarcastically to her pink-loving bubbly friend and dorm "roomie" Galinda laughed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party tonight!" Galinda said. Elphaba swung her head over the bed to look at Galinda, who had the bottom bunk.

"Party?" Elphaba asked. She secretly knew everything about the party, and wished she was invited. But her outward appearance told Galinda that she really didn't want to go, she was just humoring her.

"Yes, silly, the party! Boq…I mean Bick is throwing it, but it'll be run by Fieryo, of course." Galinda said. She secretly dreaded parties, but wanted to go to see Boq, the love of her life, but her outward appearance told Elphaba that she longed to go and see Fieryo and get noticed by everyone and drooled over. Elphaba's ears perked up.

"Oh, that shallow Winkie Prince will be there? What a drag." She said. Under her breath, she added,

"Fieryo is HOT!" Galinda nodded.

"Yeah, of course Fieryo will be there, he's only the second most popular person in school, me being first." She said giggling. She walked over to her dresser and picked out some makeup. As usual, she glanced over to Elphaba's books and turned green with envy. Galinda almost laughed. _I'm green with envy for the green girl. _Elphaba walked over to her books and, as usual, stared at Galinda's makeup with envy and longing. Galinda caught Elphaba's stare. She backed up and looked at the green girl.

"Elphaba, I've decided to make you my new project!" Elphaba looked over at Galinda, who stood there happy and bubbly.

"You really don't have to do that." Elphaba said, hoping Galinda would ignore her protests. She did.

"I know that's what makes me so nice!" Galinda said. She got to work, fixing Elphaba's hair, attempting to fix her clothes, and, last but not least, adding a touch of Galinda pinkness. The whole time, Elphaba was happier than she had ever been in her life. _Maybe, just maybe, this Galinda girl I've come to know will finally share her wisdom and makeup to make me –_

"You're gonna be popular!" Galinda finished her ramblings. She stood back to admire Elphaba.

"Elphie… can I call you Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"Well, it is a little perky." Elphaba admitted. _It's perfect!_

"And you can call me Galinda!" Galinda said. _I wish I had a perfect name like Elphaba!_

"Elphie, now that we're friends and I've given you one awesome makeover…I have a confession to make." Galinda said, standing up and pacing. Elphaba turned to her friend.

"That's funny, because I have a confession to tell you." Elphaba said.

"You go first, Elphie." Galinda said. Elphie gulped.

"Well, the truth is… oh, I haven't had a chance to look at myself yet!" Elphaba said, picking up the mirror. Galinda put on her dazzling smile. _My completely fake smile that I just happen to have the teeth for. _

"I – I have to go." Elphie said. Galinda watched her friend rush out the door.

"And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely, you're gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity! You'll be popular, Elphie!" Galinda sang. Elphie sat outside the door, listening.

"…just not quite as popular as me." Galinda finished sadly._ You have no idea. _Elphie thought. The two girls sighed.

**Yeah, it starts off slow, don't worry, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, are you coming to the party or not?" Galinda asked Elphie. Elphie shrugged.

"I don't know. I really don't have anything to wear." She said. _Which is completely and utterly…not true._

"Don't be silly, Elphie! I just bought you a nice pink dress! Pink goes great with green." Galinda said, going back to her makeup. The two girls paused, each lost in each other's thoughts. Elphie glanced at Galinda, who, in turn, glanced at her.

"Galinda, I really have to tell you something." Elphie said at the same time Galinda said,

"Elphie, there's something I have to get off my chest." They walked over to the small couch in the middle of the room.

"You go first, Elphie." Galinda said, noticing sweat on her friend's face.

"I can't, you go first." Elphie said. Galinda sighed.

"We will say whatever it is at the same time." She said. Elphie nodded.

"Just don't hate me." She said.

"Ditto." Galinda said.

"One…" Elphie started.

"Two…" Galinda said.

"Three…" Elphie whispered.

"I love you." Elphie said, just as Galinda said,

"I love you, Elphie."

* * *

**awww! yay, things are moving along, right? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

They stared at each other.

"You do?" Galinda asked. Elphaba nodded.

"And you?" Elphie asked. Galinda nodded. The two girls started to cry. Elphie hugged Galinda, who held on longer than properly advised between two girls. Elphie looked at Galinda.

"I love you." She said again. Galinda nodded.

"I know, dear." She said. They stared at each other, neither one daring to do what they each had in mind. Elphie leaned foreword, her lips touching Galinda's softly. Galinda let out a small gasp, and then embraced Elphie, deepening the kiss. After a while, Elphie noticed Galinda's hands roaming her body. She grasped Galinda's hands and placed them on the bottom of her shirt, all the while never breaking the kiss. Galinda slowly lifted the shirt, making sure that was what Elphie wanted. Elphie deepened the kiss, distracting Galinda's line of work. The shirt slipped off Elphaba and Elphie reached for Galinda's dress buttons, struggling to undo them. In the end, she ripped the buttons, causing a gasp to escape form Galinda's occupied lips. She slipped the frilly dress off of Galinda and Galinda slipped the last of Elphaba's clothes off. They undid each other's hair, letting it cascade around each other. Elphie led Galinda to her bed. Galinda lay down, Elphie lying just barely on top of her. Galinda noticed instantly that this was all about the love, not the lust about the time Elphie noticed that this was about love, not sex. They continued to kiss and let their hands float over each other's bodies. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, Elphie climbed off Galinda and laid down next to her, breathing heavy and wishing she had the stamina to keep going. Galinda turned to Elphie. Elphie turned to Galinda. They cuddled up close to each other and fell asleep wrapped in the arms of each other.

In the middle of the night, Galinda woke up to find her green lover standing at the window. Instead of letting her know she was awake, Galinda watched Elphie, marveling at her beautiful body. Despite her wanting to be awake unknown, Elphie turned to her, a grin spreading on her face.

"Couldn't help sneaking a peek, could we?" she whispered. Galinda yawned.

"No, I was just thinking…" she said. Elphie slipped back into bead.

"What were you thinking about, dear?" she asked. Galinda sighed, almost asleep again.

"You never needed a makeover, Elphie. You were always beautiful to me." She said and

fell asleep. Elphie sat in bed, Galinda's words running through her mind.

* * *

**oook, reveiws? or is it that bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ok, Elphie, Pfanne and Shenshen are coming over, so behave!" Galinda teased. Elphie rolled her eyes. It had been a month since their confession. Elphie hadn't slept in her own bed since.

"What if I want to tell you something?" Elphie said. Galinda thought.

"We'll have signals, ok?" she said.

"Ok. How about drumming your fingers on the table means I love you?" Elphie suggested. Galinda nodded. She thought a little, and then rushed to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of socks. One pair was green, one pair was pink. Elphie stared at the socks, suspicious of what Galinda had in mind.

"Socks?" Elphie asked. Galinda nodded.

"If one of us is tired of the girls and just want them to leave so we can… you know… take off one of your socks. If one of us is really turned on by what the other does and wants the girls out now so we can… you know… pull off both socks." Galinda said triumphantly. Elphie laughed. She pulled on the socks, giggling.

"You're wearing off on me, Glinny." Elphie said. Galinda nodded.

"I can tell." She turned towards the door.

"I hear them coming now." Galinda said, almost dreading it. Elphie heard chattering and the sound of heels on tile. **Clip-clop, clip-clop. Knock knock knock! **Galinda giggled.

"Who is it?" she called out, as if she really couldn't understand who would visit her at this fine midmorning hour of the day. There were muffled giggles outside the door.

"It's Pfanne and Shenshen, duh! Let us in!" The two girls said. Galinda ran to the door, checking her hair in the mirror before opening it of course. As soon as she opened the door, squeals, giggles, shouting, hugging, tears (for reasons unknown), and more heels-on-tile came to Elphie's ears. She sighed as Galinda ushered the girls inside. They hung their coats and scarves on the coat hanger and came to sit down on the armchairs that littered the room. There was a coffee table that had replaced the couch in the middle of the room with freshly brewed tea and fresh muffins that Galinda had attempted to make that morning and Elphie had had to make on it. The girls sat down, Pfanne placing her purse next to the chair, giggling and squealing. That is, until they spotted Elphie.

"You still room with her?" Pfanne asked. Elphie smiled.

"She's still green?" Shenshen asked, apparently shocked that someone born green could still be green after a month. Elphie coughed. Galinda looked at Elphie and drummed her fingers on the coffee table. Elphie nodded slightly.

"Yes I still room with her. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my roomie!" Galinda said, happy as a clam. Elphie strummed her fingers. Galinda's smile broke out even bigger. Pfanne and Shenshen stared at Galinda, eyes and mouths wide open.

"You mean to tell us that you would rather room with _that_ than room with your best friends in the world?" Shenshen asked, her voice starting angry, loading with bile on the word "that", and coming down to a sweet, innocent, lovely, sing-song voice around the word "best friends". Elphie clenched her fist and Galinda strummed the table absentmindedly. Galinda slipped off a sock. Elphie grinned. She picked up one of the cups of tea and sipped it soundlessly and petite-like. To Pfanne and Shenshen, she was simply drinking tea. To Galinda, she was being very suggestive. When the two girls were looking away, Elphie distracted Galinda by licking her spoon, stroking the cup, and moaning softly so only she could hear it. Galinda grinned at Elphie, thinking _two can play at that game! _She picked up a muffin and stuck her finger deep inside the dough. She pulled it a little ways out, and then pushed it back in agonizingly slow. She pulled her finger out and sucked on it, pretending to be completely enthralled in what Pfanne was saying. Elphie thought. She stood and walked into the kitchen. Galinda followed, despite the protests behind her.

"I'll be right back." She assured them. She closed the kitchen door behind her. Elphie pulled Galinda into a deep kiss and, somehow, managed to slip her finger inside of Galinda. She gasped. Elphie worked fast, slipping in and out, one finger, then two fingers, and finally three. It was all Galinda could do but scream out in joy. Elphie felt liquid streaming down her hand. She pulled her fingers out of Galinda and grinned.

"That's only the beginning. They're not leaving. Not yet, anyway." Elphie whispered in Galinda's ear. She walked back into the room, licking her fingers and grinning. Galinda just stood there for a while, then walked back into the living room. _If Elphie thinks I'm giving in, she's dead wrong._

* * *

**ooh, what will happen? call me naughty... but reveiws are ok, too**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: i haven't done this in a while, but i guess that i don't own wicked...or do i???? ... hehe... jk, i don't. I only own my soul... oh heck, who am i kidding? i sold that to some guy with strange horns and a pitchfork for some sprite and a cookie! **

* * *

"So, Pfanne, any special person in your life?" Galinda asked. Pfanne puffed up, obviously proud.

"Well, if you must know, I am dating Fieryo!" Pfanne spewed, unable to keep a calm expression. Elphaba almost spit out her tea. _Fieryo?!_ Galinda looked over at Elphaba with a questioning look on her face. Then she understood. _She's in love with him. _Galinda thought sadly.

"And what of the munchkin boy, Boq?" Elphaba asked. Shenshen giggled.

"Is the green one in love with the munchkin?" she asked, apparently enjoying the stupid joke. Elphaba stared her right in the eye.

"No, I'm just curious. I haven't gotten out much, you know?" Elphaba said. Shenshen nodded.

"He's going steady with that beautiful girl in the chair. It's no wonder her name is Nessarose." She said. Galinda almost choked on her muffin. _My love is in love with my lover's sister? _Galinda thought. She strummed her fingers on the table. Elphaba looked over at her and smiled. Pfanne glanced back and forth at Galinda and Elphaba. When Galinda strummed her fingers on the table again and, again, Elphaba smiled at her, she spoke up.

"Ok, guys, why do you keep drumming your fingers on the table and why do you keep smiling about it?" she asked, pointing to Galinda and Elphaba. The two girls looked at each other, and then laughed. Shenshen laughed dumbly along, unaware of what was going on.

"It's just an inside joke between us, you know?" Elphaba said, waving the matter aside.

"Ok." Pfanne said.

"But why, Galinda, is one of your socks off?" she asked. Galinda looked down at her feet.

"Oh, silly me, I only put one on!" she said, also waving it aside. Pfanne nodded, but decided to pay closer attention. Ten minutes later, Elphaba did something, but Pfanne missed it. She did see, however, Galinda pulling her other sock off.

"Well, it has been so much fun!" Galinda said, standing up.

"But I think it's about that time." She finished. Pfanne nodded and, grabbing Shenshen, walked out the door, remembering last moment about the scarves and coats. As soon as the girls were gone, Galinda glared at Elphaba.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" she asked accusingly. Elphaba grinned wickedly.

"Of course I did. I couldn't stand them there, keeping us from each other." She said, pushing Galinda softly up against the wall. Galinda frowned.

"But, it wasn't very nice." She said. Elphaba smiled, moving closer and closer to Galinda's lips.

"I'm sorry, my sweet." She said. Galinda closed her eyes.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you." She whispered. Elphaba kissed Galinda softly, and then deepened the kiss. Galinda broke away.

"Maybe now I can forgive you, but not just yet." She said. Elphaba mock groaned. She led Galinda to the bed, each taking off the restraining clothes. Elphaba lay next to Galinda, her face in her strong, green hands. She pulled her delicate face into a kiss.

"How 'bout now?" Elphaba asked. Galinda shook her head. Elphaba rolled her eyes and slowly slid one finger inside of Galinda. She gasped. Elphaba grinned wickedly.

"You witch." Galinda said as Elphaba began the slow work. Elphaba nodded.

"I am what I am." She said. Galinda let out a small squeal as Elphaba slid another finger in. Elphaba started to go faster. Galinda screamed.

"Faster!" she yelled. Elphaba went faster.

"Faster!" she shrieked. Elphaba went faster. Galinda gasped then whimpered a little. Elphaba felt the warm liquid on her fingers.

"Good thing I still have the key you gave me, Galinda!" Pfanne said walking in. She stopped dead in her tracks. Elphaba gasped. Galinda moaned, not aware of the current circumstances. Shenshen walked in behind Pfanne.

"Come come, we haven't all da-…" she started, but then noticed what had made Pfanne stop, eyes and mouth wide open. Elphie pulled her fingers out, Galinda gasped. She opened her eyes and stopped, unmovable. For a moment, the four girls just stared at each other, two not wanting to ask and the other two not wanting to explain.

* * *

**oooh, suspense!!!!! haha, i'll keep ya posted **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't hold yer breath, i'm not going to own wicked... not in this life at least... **

* * *

"Ok, you really need to explain yourselves!" Pfanne said. Galinda and Elphaba started to get out of the bed.

"Ew! After you get dressed!" Shenshen said, covering her eyes. Galinda and Elphie got dressed, and Elphaba washed her hands, after Pfanne screamed at her. (EW! You are so gross, go wash your hands!) The two blushing girls sat down on the armchairs while Pfanne and Shenshen glared at them. Galinda cleared her throat and Pfanne looked at her.

"Well, you see Pfanne, dear, what happened was…" she started. Pfanne cut her off.

"No, Galinda. I want to hear all of it from the green girl." Elphaba took her eyes off the floor and looked at Pfanne, then at Shenshen. She understood.

"You think I raped her." Elphaba said. It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. Galinda gasped.

"She would never!" Galinda started, but Pfanne cut her off again, motioning for Elphie to go ahead. Elphaba glanced at Galinda, and then cleared her throat.

"We've been in love since the night of Fieryo and Boq's big party." Elphaba started.

"What?! That was a month ago!" Shenshen pointed out. Pfanne sighed.

"Thank you, Shenshen." She looked at Elphaba.

"We were just talking about pink and green. Galinda had said they go well together. I had been in love with her for a while, and, I suppose, so had she. I told her I had something to tell her, and she said the same. We didn't want to be the first to confess, so we said our 'confessions' at the same time." Elphie said. Galinda nodded.

"What did you say?" Shenshen asked.

"We both said, 'I love you'." Galinda whispered. Elphaba nodded. Pfanne shook her head.

"This can't be happening. Galinda, you can't love her!" Shenshen said. Elphaba winced.

"I can love whomever I want to." She said, defending herself.

"Ok, so then what happened?" Pfanne asked.

"Then we slept together." Elphie said. Shenshen's shoulders sank. Elphie raised an eyebrow.

"What, were you expecting all the bloody details?" Elphie spat. Shenshen shook her head.

"No, I just can't believe Galinda lost her virginity to a green girl who…" Shenshen's voice trailed off.

"I didn't lose it to Elphie." Galinda spoke up. Elphie, Shenshen, and Pfanne looked at Galinda, all wondering the same thing.

"I lost it to…" Galinda started.

"Me." A voice said. The three girls whipped around, none of them hearing anyone come in.

"Sorry, have I come at a bad time?" he asked. Elphie blinked.

"Boq?"

* * *

**ooooh, what now???? **


End file.
